The Best Title Ever
by Loudmouse
Summary: Yet another JH missing scenes fic featuring The Best Christmas Ever, The Punk Chick, The Relapse,
1. The Best Christmas Ever

The Best Title Ever Ch. 1: "The Best Christmas Ever"  
Summary: Jackie takes Hyde shopping for Donna's present.  
Disclaimer: I do not own That '70s Show, duh.  
Note: This is my first That '70s Show fan fic. It's not exactly a Jackie/Hyde romance story, I didn't want to write on where that got together before they did in the series, but I wanted to inject some Jackie/Hyde scenes into a few episodes, so if this goes well it could be a series of one shots.  
Most of this is kind of Hyde's POV "Talking"  
'Thoughts'

The day after Hyde asked Jackie for help he sat alone in the basement still thinking about what to get Donna for Christmas. Jackie comes bounding into the basement as usual except for the fact that this time she makes a beeline straight for Hyde. Granted nobody else was there, but on a normal day she would have just turned and left or sat on the couch to wait for either Kelso or Donna to drop by. This time she sat on the arm of the couch nearest Hyde's chair.  
"I've thought it over and I'm gonna help you out, so let's go to the mall." Jackie announced cheerily.  
"Excuse me?" Hyde said with a raised eyebrow.  
"It's Christmas and I'm supposed to help the less fortunate. You need a present for Donna and I need a ride to the mall, so come on"  
"First of all I don't need anything, especially from you, and second why can't Kelso drive you"  
"He's busy, so come on"  
"Oh he's 'busy'." He said sarcastically.  
"Yeah." She said not as sure as before, but then continued more perky. "You have a license and no car, I have a car and no license, it's a perfect match, so you're driving me to the mall"  
"Uh, no"  
"I'm offering you my help, why won't you take it"  
"I think you just answered your own question." They sat glaring at each other for a few long minutes when Jackie suddenly perked up again.  
"I'll buy you lu-unch." Jackie sing songed.  
"I don't need you to buy me lu... okay let's go." He got up to leave and Jackie skipped along behind him.

At the mall:  
Jackie grabbed Hyde's hand excitedly and started dragging him around the mall. It took him a minute, not because he liked the feel of her hand in his, no, no, no, and no; it just caught him off guard that's all, but he finally yanked his hand from hers.  
She gave him a slightly annoyed and perplexed look then kept walking at her own perky pace, he grudgingly followed.

About two hours later, give or take the perception of time, given the fact that he was bored out of his mind. That left Hyde wondering why the hell he had agreed to this in the first place, and how had Jackie talked him into carrying her bags anyway, damn it. He was not a nice guy and she was selfish and spoiled. Something about this time of year just makes people act all uncharacteristically.

"No." Hyde said to another gaudy piece of jewelry that Jackie pointed out.  
"You've said no to everything I've suggested. Now why not this one"  
"I told you I only have six dollars"  
"I give up I can't help you." Jackie waved her arms in the air.  
"Now we agree on something." He would have crossed his arms if they weren't weighed down with shopping bags.  
"Fine, let's just take a break"  
"A break?" He raised an eyebrow, hadn't she just given up? What is with this chick? "I promised you lunch didn't I?" She smiled sweetly.  
"Fine." 'I think I'm gonna be sick'

Lunch: They sat at a small table by themselves, and surprisingly it wasn't so bad, at lest she wasn't blabbing on and on about Kelso every two seconds like she usually did.  
Mostly there was silence which was nice but occasionally they'd trade caustic observations about the people around them, she was good at burning people, came with being a bitchy cheerleader I guess.

"So why do you like Donna?" Jackie asked so suddenly that Hyde nearly choked on his burger.  
"I mean cause you do know Eric likes her right?" She continued her unwanted questioning.  
"Not you too." He felt a little guilty I mean sure Donna was hot and easy to talk to but Forman was his best friend, was it even worth it?  
"Come on Hyde you can't be totally without heart"  
"Yeah like you can't be totally shallow." He shot back getting more uncomfortable by the minute. All in all he'd rather be shopping, and that wasn't saying much, so he quickly finished and left to have a smoke and wait for Jackie to finish.

After lunch they resumed their trek through the mall. It seemed like they had visited every store in there, they probably had. But finally.  
"Ooh, ooh, this is perfect." She held up a picture frame loaded with glitter and ugh, feathers, pink ones no less. "It's less than six dollars and you can put in a picture of me," She squeaked impossibly proud of herself. When he just gave her a look she continued, "you know to give Donna someone to idolize, a role model, something to strive for"  
Hyde was about to make a snide remark when he realized she actually had a good idea. Not the picture of her part, duh. He remembered what Donna said about something sentimental, and he had that picture of them from fifth grade, why not frame it. But the frame Jackie had picked was well, a little too, Jackie.  
"What are you doing?" She pouted as he put the frame she picked back on the shelf.  
"Picking a better frame"  
"Well fine if you want a plain, boring one, don't come crying to me when Donna rejects you. Oh and forget about putting my picture in that"  
"Yeah I'll try." He went to the counter and paid for the frame, usually he'd just sneak it into his jacket and not bother, but this was a present and he usually didn't steal for other people, just himself.  
"Ooh now that you have some money left you can buy me something"  
"Yeah, I could." She smiled. "But I won't." Then she frowned at him.  
"Come on Jackie I've barely got enough for a stick of gum"  
"Okay." She smiled widely.  
"Fine." He groaned and bought her a stick of gum, which she gleefully chewed. 'Maybe it'll shut her up for a while'  
"Okay, we're leaving." He announced.  
"But I..." Jackie started to protest.  
"Now." This time he was the one to grab her elbow and drag her out of the mall.  
At the car Jackie began to pout. "I never got my new pair of clogs"  
"No, but you got two pairs of shoes, five outfits, and ugh a new unicorn." He snatched it up for evidence.  
She snatched it back angrily. "You know for someone with such a sweet mouth you say a lot of nasty things"  
"What"  
"Nothing, let's just go"  
"Whatever." He tried to say casually but it came out uneasily.  
They got in the car and he drove her home in silence. Once in front of Jackie's house Hyde put the car in park and turned off the engine. "Well I didn't have a completely horrible time. I, ah hope Donna likes her present"  
"Yeah and I guess you weren't totally useless"  
"I'll see you at the party later." She patted him on the knee and took the keys from him before getting out of the car and disappearing into her enormous house.  
"Whatever." He grumbled to himself before walking the two blocks to Forman's. He shook his head, 'The things I'll do for a crush.'

The End, for now. 


	2. The Punk Chick

Summary: Jackie comes by after Eric to try to convince Hyde to stay.  
Written kind of strange. Kind of a cross between a script fic and a regular fic. Not sure if it works but I hope you enjoy anyway. Also AU so they might be a little out of character, but it is fan fiction after all.  
Disclaimer: I do not own That '70s Show, duh.  
"The Punk Chick"

Eric left not five minutes ago, trying to convince Hyde to stay. It didn't work. Hyde's thoughts: So then why am I still sitting here thinking about it?  
That's when she turned up. Hyde's thoughts: I expected Eric that wasn't a surprise, cause he's my best friend or whatever. Donna also would have been no surprise, Fez, sure he's my buddy, hell even clueless Kelso, but Jackie. I mean hello, it's Jackie. What did she think we were friends now 'cause I took her to prom? Jackie comes running up all out of breath and plops herself down beside Hyde on the porch steps of his house.  
Jackie: "Steven, You can't go to New York." She breathlessly waved her arms.  
Hyde: "What's with the get up?" He cocked his head to the side and gestured at her flour and batter stained apron.  
Jackie: "Huh?" She looked down at herself. "Oh, Mrs. Forman was teaching me to bake a pie, guess I forgot to change"  
Hyde started laughing.  
Jackie: "Hey," she smacked him on the arm. "I didn't come here for you to laugh at me.  
Hyde: "Then you shouldn't have come"  
Jackie: "Whatever, you just can't leave"  
Hyde: "And why not"  
Jackie: "Because you'd be running away"  
Hyde: "That's what people in my family do, it's genetic or something." He said in an almost dismissive manner.  
Jackie: "Well who else will help me keep Michael in line." She tried to think of anything to convince him to stay.  
Hyde: "Oh yeah that's what I live for"  
Jackie: "I know." She said matter-of-factly.  
Hyde's thoughts: Didn't she know sarcasm when she heard it? Even if it is fun to torture Kelso. Jackie continued: "So do you really love this Chrissy or is this like the time you had a crush on Donna. Cause you seem the type to latch on to any girl who pays you any attention"  
Hyde gave her a good glare at this comment. "You're one to talk"  
Jackie: "what is that supposed to mean"  
Hyde: "Oh yeah you and Kelso are so perfect for each other." He mocked.  
Jackie: "We are!" She said defensively. Hyde's thoughts: Uh oh trouble in paradise, again, didn't they like just get back together? Guess she does know a sarcastic comment when she hears one.  
Hyde: "Whatever." Hyde's thoughts: Here it comes, she'll start whining to me about Kelso, why is it always me anyway man? So it surprised me when she didn't.  
Jackie: "You just met what's her name. Don't I, uh your friends mean anything to you?" He of course gave her another look like she was crazy. She wasn't sure why she cared, at first she didn't think much of it, thought it was another weird rumor started about him or a joke, but the minute she heard Steven talk of moving to New York she just freaked, and couldn't let it happen. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she felt oddly comfortable talking to him, or not talking to him, she just couldn't explain it so she didn't try.  
They sat in silence again and she thought he'd have some snide comment for her so when Hyde said out of the blue,  
"I'm not going." She was surprised and gave him a bright smile.  
Hyde: "Look I already decided before you got here so don't think it has anything to do with you, okay"  
Then she hugged him tight and he just let her with a long suffering sigh and a roll of his eyes.

She pulled away suddenly and squeaked out, "Ah! I have to buy a pie." And she ran away into the night. He watched her go with a smirk on his face.

End of this chapter. Tell me what you think, good, bad, or indifferent (I guess then you wouldn't bother, huh)  
I'll also take suggestion/challenges on what to write next. I already have in the works one for "The Relapse," "Class Picture," and "Everybody Loves Casey." 


	3. The Relapse

Disclaimer: I do not own That '70s Show, duh.  
Notes: I'm skipping to the fourth season because I didn't want to get into the whole "Jackie Bags Hyde" thing because it would be too clichŽ, (not that these chapters aren't). Then I started to write one, but it got too wordy. As it is I used some of what I wrote here, so it is a little wordy in the beginning maybe. And maybe a later chapter will be "Jackie Bags Hyde." Who knows what the real timeline is supposed to be but in my stories time line from "Jackie Bags Hyde" to "Love Wisconsin Style" is from November to May or June, and we can either eliminate one of the Christmas episodes or just figure they were the same Christmas.

Summary: Missing scenes from "The Relapse," before and after they each talk to Donna and Eric.  
"The Relapse"  
Jackie's POV: It had been four months of avoiding him since their kiss, four months since she realized they couldn't be, that they didn't fit in each other's worlds. She and Michael fit, they made sense and she still loved him, which made her somewhat sad. And now it had been a month since she and Michael had gotten back together, she did still love him or at least what they used to be, so she was trying her hardest to make them that way again. Four months since she realized Hyde didn't want a relationship, funny how all his words of rejection only sunk in when they kissed. Yep she was her old Hyde "hating" self once more. So why was she pleasantly surprised to find him alone in the Forman's driveway.

"Hey." Jackie said lightly touching his forearm. "Hey." Hyde responded casually if not warily.

Hyde's POV: It had been four months since their date, four months of not caring, because he didn't. They had mostly been avoiding each other ever since they both agreed that they didn't feel anything, and more especially since she and Kelso got back together, now that had pissed him off more than he'd like to admit. If the Jackie/Kelso thing had annoyed him before, they were at least twice as annoying now, and it wasn't because he felt something from their kiss, no definitely not, and he'd try his hardest to prove that he didn't. Yep he was back to his old Jackie "hating" self again. So he was a little surprised to run into her alone in the Forman's driveway. And even more surprised to find himself starting a conversation with her. 

Hyde: "So I heard Forman and Donna are back together"  
Jackie: "Oh really. 'Cause I heard, Donna, would have done it with anybody"  
Hyde: "Yeah right. She's lying"  
Jackie: "Oh you think so? 'Cause that's what she said"  
Hyde: "Please, Forman's the only guy she ever wanted. For some reason"  
Jackie: "Sure Donna has bad taste in men, but she's just really upset about her mom leaving. Yeah and doing it with Eric made her feel sick." She nodded.  
Hyde: He looked somewhat concerned, who could tell, really. "Forman's not gonna like this"  
Jackie: "He'll be pretty upset"  
Hyde: "Damn, maybe you should go tell him"  
Jackie: "Why me"  
Hyde: "'Cause he's gonna be upset"  
Jackie: "That's right, you can't stand a "girl" in tears, can you." Jackie smiled as she patted his arm playfully.  
Hyde: "That's not it." He said a little annoyed. "I'll go talk to Donna." Jackie: "Fine but your wrong. Sure she dated him for a while, but that was just probably momentary insanity"  
Hyde: "Maybe. Or maybe they can't help who they fall in love with"  
Jackie: "Ugh, fine I'll go break Eric's heart, it's what I'm good at." She smiled proudly and headed for the basement, as he shook his head and headed towards Donna's.

Jackie: "So?" She prodded Hyde from one side of the basement's couch as he sat on the other.  
Hyde: "I told you Donna still has feelings for Eric. I mean I offered to do it with her and she turned me down. And she would have enjoyed it too." He said in his own conceited way.  
Jackie: "Good." Noticing Hyde's raised eyebrow she added, "Cause, you know, ewe, and Eric totally still likes her"  
Hyde: "Yeah they should both get over themselves"  
Jackie: "They need to stop being so stubborn and just admit their feelings for each other"  
They both shared a look and neither was sure who the other was talking about anymore. Until the look was broken by the bang of the basement door as Fez stormed in looking for whoever had stolen his candy.

End 


End file.
